


Nothing Else Matters

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Scarred Jason [3]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Jason is filled with self doubts and is afraid the Reader has had enough of him...





	Nothing Else Matters

When you came home it was late and you were exhausted and stressed.

Jason was sitting on your sofa waiting for you, reading.

You brought some food from the diner and you ate together almost in silence.

Jason talked a bit about his working day and you listened but didn’t say much since you really were tired and wanted to go to bed as soon as possible.

After you finished eating you started to do the dishes when you suddenly felt Jason standing behind you placing his hands on your hips.

He caressed the back of your neck with his nose and chin.

“I can do this later if you want”, he said, meaning the washing-up.

He placed soft kisses on your neck and shoulders.

“It’s ok, it’s almost finished.”

He kept on fondling your neck, gripping your hips tighter and pulling you closer.

“I missed you”, he hummed.

You really loved it that he took the initiative, since normally he wasn’t that confident; but you didn’t feel like getting it on.

“Jason”, you grouched. “I’m still doing the dishes…and I am really tired and not in the mood today.”

Instantly he stopped his advances and took his hands away.

“Oh”, he mumbled. “Ok.”

He went to the sofa and sat down.

After you finished the dishes you joined him and lay down placing your head on his lap.

“I am really done”, you said closing your eyes.

You must have fallen asleep at one point because when you opened your eyes you saw Jason standing by the door putting his jacket on.

You were covered with a blanket and your head was lying on a pillow.

“What are you doing”, you mumbled sleepy, rubbing your eyes.

“You should go to bed now”, he just said, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“Where are you going”, you asked standing up wrapping the blanket around you and heading towards him.

“I think I will sleep at my place tonight. I have to get up really early and don’t want to wake you”, he added quickly before you could respond.

You positioned yourself in front of him.

“Are you ok”, you asked puzzled. “Why do you want to leave?”

Finally he came closer and kissed your forehead.

“I am fine. I’ll call you tomorrow”, he said and turned to the door. “Goodnight.”

With that he stepped out of the door and left you standing there totally perplexed.

You didn’t know what was going on and you were too tired to keep thinking about it. From the beginning Jason was not really an open book and you somehow got used to his small peculiarities; but still you thought his behaviour on this evening strange.

You went to bed and fortunately fell asleep again just as your head met the pillow.

The next day you went to work and came home without hearing from Jason. Slowly you started to worry about him and decided to call him.

He didn’t answer so you grabbed your car keys and drove to his place.

You opened the front door with the key he gave you and entered the house. The living room was dimly lit but deserted.

You called his name but didn’t get an answer. Silently you climbed the stairs up to his bedroom.

He was lying in his bed asleep. You stepped closer and sat down beside him, stroking his face for a while.

Soon he opened his eyes and looked at you a bit confused.

“Hey, baby”, you said softly keeping on stroking his cheek.

“Hi. What are doing here”, he asked sleepy.

You felt a bit hurt because you didn’t know what was going on and why he was that dismissive towards you.

“I was worried about you cause you didn’t call and didn’t answer the phone”, you said sadly.

“I am fine”, he just replied and rubbed his eyes.

“What’s wrong”, you asked as he put himself into a sitting position. “You are so distanced and I don’t know why.”

He narrowed his eyes and then looked at you puppy eyed.

“I’m sorry”, he said. “I am not used to talking about my feelings and I don’t want to be a cry baby.”

“What is it?”

“It’s stupid…but after you didn’t respond to my approaches yesterday I kinda felt really bad.”

At this moment the scales fell from your eyes. Why didn’t you think about that? Of course he was insecure after you rejected him.

“Oh, Jason”, you cupped his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t think of that.”

“Don’t be sorry it was just…I don’t know, felt like you were somehow disgusted or had enough of me.”  
You positioned yourself beside him and put your arm around him, pulling him closer. He rested his head on your chest and you placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Jason,” you mumbled into his hair. “I can understand that you were hurt, really. It makes me sad that you still don’t know how precious you are to me. I love you and you can be sure that I want you.” You lifted his face to yours, kissing him softly. You slid down and lay down beside him.

“I love you, too”, he whispered. “I think it will take some more time until I will learn to live with this damage.” He pointed at his scars.

“I already told you that these scars are meaningless to me. You are beautiful…”, you said kissing his eyebrows. “…and sweet…and dead sexy.”

You kissed his lips softly, cuddling closer to him.

He looked at you but remained silent. You knew that he still was agitated so you just kept on stroking his face and hair until he fell asleep again.

The next morning Jason was still slightly reserved but you noticed that he wasn’t that dismissive anymore. When he left for work he promised to come to your place in the evening. He placed a kiss on your cheek before he left.

During your working hours you constantly had to think about the evening that vexed him so much and you slowly started to develop a guilty conscience. You knew of course that you couldn’t respond to his every wish but you surely could have reacted differently, knowing how delicate and touchy he was after his accident. You didn’t know him well before all this happened, but what you knew was that even before the fire he was a rather shy and reluctant guy. So after being injured that badly, with scars visible for ever, he must have felt terrible.

Knowing that you hurt Jason’s feelings with your words stressed you out for the rest of the day and as you headed home you wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

When you came home you went upstairs to your bedroom and started to undress.

A few moments later you heard the front door being opened downstairs and some heavy boots hitting the floor.

“(y/n)”, you heard him call.

“I am in the bedroom”, you replied.

You heard him climbing the stairs.

Entering the bathroom you took your jeans off and washed your face, enjoying the warm water on your skin.

You put on some warm socks and your sleeping shirt. It wasn’t bed time yet, but you just wanted to cuddle up in bed. With Jason preferably but you didn’t know how he felt and if he forgave you already.

You left the bathroom and leaned at the doorframe. Jason was lying on your bed, his feet on the ground.

“Hey”, you said and remained where you were.

“Hi”, he said and turned to you.

You looked at one another for a while and it seemed that neither you nor he knew what to say.

This was awkward and unbearable and since you didn’t know what to come up with you turned around entered the bathroom again and turned on your little radio standing by the bathtub.

The song playing was terrible so you started to search for a different station. You found a Classic Rock one where the radio DJ just announced the next song and you where absolutely happy with this one. You turned up the volume as the first cords were played and leaned against the doorframe again in the most seductive position you could think of. Jason had his eyes closed as you started singing along with The Clash.

“Darling you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I’ll be here ‘til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?”

You leaned your back to the doorframe circling your hips slowly, doing your best to look sexy. It was really awkward and ridiculous, you thought, but this was the best form of atonement you could offer at the moment, so you went on. And at least the song was great.

In the meantime Jason straightened himself and sat down on the bed facing you. A suppressed grin played upon his lips and his eyes where sparkling again.

You started dancing your way towards him slowly. Right in front of him you stopped, putting your palms on his shoulders and keeping on singing.

“It’s always tease, tease, tease  
You’re happy when I’m on my knees  
One day it’s fine and next it’s black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well, come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?”

You positioned yourself above his lap swaying slowly to the music. Placing your hands on his cheeks you lifted his head a bit. He was smirking a bit shyly but definitely interested.

“So…you had a hard working day, I assume, officer Dixon”, you hushed and sat down on him, pushing his upper body a bit back.

“Oh yeah…it was terrible, actually”, he replied, squinting his eyes a little in played vexation.

“In this case you need to relax a bit”, you said stroking the sides of his neck pulling him back closer to you.

He put his hands on your hips and started stroking your bare thighs softly.

You let your fingers run through his hair, tracing the back of his head down to his shoulders again.

Leaning a bit back you looked him in the eyes.

“Are you still mad at me”, you asked coyly.

His eyes where soft and you felt his body relax beneath you. You couldn’t resist placing a kiss on his soft lips before he could answer.

“No”, he replied. “I ain’t mad at you.” He enclosed your waist with both his hands.

“Not even a little bit”, you asked teasingly. “That’s a pity because I think I would deserve a little punishment for my rude behaviour.” You started to place kisses on his stubbly cheek, moving your hips again gently.

He breathed in deeply, tightening his grip on your hips.

“I could never punish you baby, you are too lovely”, he said and started kissing your throat.

“I am really sorry, Jason.” He stopped kissing you and just held you tight. “I am sorry I was that insensitive.”

“It’s alright, really”, he mumbled against your skin. “I think I just have to grow a thick skin again.”

“But not too thick, I hope”, you replied. “I like your sweet and fluffy way.” You kissed his temple.

He started to kiss your throat a bit more eagerly, letting his hands trace your hips and waist tenderly.

You felt cozy and safe in his arms and you wanted to stay like this for ever.

His lips and tongue on your skin always left your body in a state of absolute turbulence. His effect on you was enormous. Actually it was almost scary how much you craved him and how blank your mind went when he was caressing you like that. You wanted to feel his body on yours, being consumed by his warmth and tenderness.

He was strong and even a bit demanding at times but he always stayed tender and attentive while you were making love, which you loved.

Nonetheless you sometimes wished he was a bit more passionate and wouldn’t hold himself back that much. You wanted him to yield to his feelings; now more than ever!

You wanted him to know and feel how much you wanted and needed him.

“Jason”, you hushed desperately. “Please don’t restrain yourself.” You stroked his neck softly with your fingertips.

He stopped kissing your neck and looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“I want you to let go”, you went on. “Stop controlling yourself just because you think it’s easier this way. I don’t mind a bit of roughness if you would enjoy it too.”

“That really is a very interesting offer, I must say”, he replied quietly, smirking shyly.

“I mean it, Jason”, you smiled.

Your lips met his and this time your kiss was much more passionate. Your tongues met and your breathing became faster. You undressed each other eagerly and the feeling of his bare skin on yours made you gasp.

Jason seized your hips, bringing you into a lying position. He lowered his body onto yours and you enclosed him with your thighs.

He entered you with one deep thrust, making your body shake.

He was moving in a fast and intense pace hitting all the right spots. Gripping into your hair he exhaled sharply.

You clawed to his back leaving deep scratches on his skin.

Lifting his upper body a bit he slid out of you, seizing your shoulders.

“Turn around”, he said in a hoarse voice.

You lay down on your belly and Jason was back inside of you straight away, gripping the sheets beside you.

His body collided with yours again and again and soon you felt the familiar feeling of your body being hit by the first surges of your climax.

You pressed your forehead against the mattress and raised your upper body slightly against his chest.

You felt him take hold of your neck from behind squeezing it moderately. The feeling of his big and strong hand on your throat let you moan out load as your orgasm washed over your whole body.

He loosened his grip immediately and you collapsed breathlessly on the mattress again.

Jason slowed down and kissed your shoulder blades softly.

He let you roll over to your back again, kissing you deeply while entering you again.

He moved slowly but rhythmically purring quietly into your mouth.

You were still enjoying the last remains of your climax when you sensed Jason being close too.

His sudden tenderness overwhelmed you with the sweetest feelings and caused a pleasurable weakness inside of you.

You whimpered against his lips, gripping his shoulders tightly.

“I love you, so much”, you hushed.

He buried his face deeply into the side of your neck and finally came with a deep growl.

He sighed softly again and again peppering your neck and shoulder with kisses while his breathing became calm again.

Lifting his head he looked at you with tired but sparkling eyes. His expression told more than words could ever do.

You knew that he was at peace with himself, even if it was just for here and now.

In the end nothing else matters.


End file.
